


The List

by runes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Happy Ending, M/M, heavy hinting of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In times of peace Angels became guardians for those who need it. Every Angel had list of humans -one human per century to guard, and only the four Archangels were assigned to humans that would change the fate of the world drastically. Michael was Adam Milligan's guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

In times of peace Angels became guardians for those who need it. Every Angel had list of humans -one human per century to guard, and only the four Archangels were assigned to humans that would change the fate of the world drastically. 

While reading the list Michael was confused. He thought he would be assigned to his vessel, Dean, much like Lucifer was assigned to his. However, he was surprised when he became the guardian Angel of his half brother, Adam. He didn't question the order of his father but he couldn't help but wonder how is this human more important.

Years later Michael would remember his confusion -but never doubt and smile in understanding. 

__

Adam was a quite baby, always cooing and reaching for empty air. Kate loved him all the more for it, she thought that her baby could tell how tired she was from working all these shifts to afford nappies and food for them. While Adam was naturally a quite baby, he had the company of Michael who played with him, tickled him with his grace and soothed his hunger and illness with it. 

Michael didn't have to follow his list, not any more, not when two of his brothers can’t. But Michael and Raphael still do, sharing Gabriel and Lucifer’s between them. It’s hard, there was a reason these lists are given to certain Angels and not the other. Each Archangel was the most compatible one with his list, easily connecting with the human. They do it mostly because it is the last standing order that won’t ever be finished. 

Although, that didn't stop Michael and Raphael from ignoring the Winchesters. It hurt to be near them, especially Sam who is a constant reminder of their failure.

__

Life in the Milligan’s flat was quite, Kate was struggling more with each year with everything. Not that Adam could tell, Kate made sure he has everything he needs except one thing she couldn't give, her time.

Adam is seven and he knows not to speak of the tall man with the green eyes and short-cropped, dark blond hair. The man has kept him company for as long as he remembers, he never talks but sometimes he smiles and Adam thinks he should smile more. 

The one thing Adam clearly remembers is the man healing a scrap on his knees with a touch. To this day he is awed and it’s easily the incident that influenced him to want to be a doctor. 

He is ten when the man stops appearing to him. Adam has been expecting it for a while now, the man didn't come when he was bullied in school two months ago, nor did he come when he was sick last week. Adam is sad that he won’t see the man again but he accepts the truth and focus on school. 

It’s 2002 and midnight when a man comes pounding on their door. When Kate opens the door and sees him she throws the key bowl at him. He ducks and winces when the bowl shatters on the wall behind him. They start talking but the loud angry words that turns to furious whispers and strained smiles when Adam asks his mum who is it.

His Dad, “Call me John.” is weird. He was around for three month -longer than last time, Kate remarks bitterly- before he disappears for a while. Adam is relieved, he never really like him and felt forced to interact with him. He still felt forced to do so whenever he showed up -usually once a year. 

__

First they asked them if they know where is John Winchester, they don’t know, “We haven’t seen him in years!” Apparently those thieves didn't like the answer. Next thing Adam knows is they killed his mum.

They killed his mum, oh god, they actually killed her. Now they are eating her, they are eating her and there is nothing he can do. They tied him to a chair and forced him to watch as they killed him mum, drained her blood then started eating her. 

Adam is crying and praying for someone he never believed in, for anyone to help him. When they are done with his mum they go upstairs and Adam spends the night straining his ears for those creatures footsteps but nothing comes.

He wakes up -when did he fall asleep?- screaming in pain, each of them is cutting a wrist, letting the blood drop in a bowl. Adam is losingconsciousness and has given up by then, no help is coming and that’s it. 

The next time he opens his eyes the creatures are dead and burnt at his feet and the man from his childhood is watching him. Adam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to stop his panic long enough to function, when he opens them the man is gone. 

Adam doesn't stay around or try to question how his wrists are healed. He packs a bag and gathers all the money he can find and anything valuable to him before setting their house on fire.

When he is three states away and in a ratty motel he breaks down. Sobbing and curling around himself, then he hears footsteps outside his door and he is quiet and alert. He doesn't sleep that night or any night really.

__

Adam chose the furtherest university he got accepted in and goes to it. The bags under his eyes helps selling the image of a tired pre-med student. While in reality, there in the confines of his room he resumes his newly acquired habit of forced insomnia. He stays awake, researching all night on things he never believed in and trying to act as normal as he can in the morning. 

During one of his nightly research sessions he finds a site run by the “Ghostfacers”. A week later he is successful in contacting them and through them he gets the number of one Sam Winchester. 

__

Adam is waiting for Sam’s recorded message to end so he can leave a message when he jokingly wonders if Sam is related to John. When he meets Sam next month he is sure that John was their father. Adam can easily see it in his walk, the way he carries himself and-.

His thoughts end abruptly when Adam sees Sam's brother, Dean. He gaps and barely stops himself from asking the shorter brother why did he leave after rescuing him from the ghouls, why didn't he save him from the bullies in middle school.  

Adam shakes his head and continues talking with Sam. He keeps staring at Dean from the corner of his eye the rest of their meeting. If Sam and Dean notice, they don’t say anything, thankfully.Two days later and Adam is set up with everything he needs. Sam and Dean tell him to call if he needs anything, and give him Garth’s number just in case.

While grateful for their help, Adam has no intention of calling the Winchesters again. However, he calls Garth instead and starts making plans on where to meet.

__ 

A year later and Adam is committed to the hunter life -three layers of clothes, cheap motels and all. He is pretty good at being a hunter. “Its in my blood.” He tells Garth jokingly after garth’ing a vampire. Garth can be weird sometimes but he is the only thing Adam has right now and Adam doesn’t plan on losing him any time soon.

They started hearing of earthquakes, tornadoes and disease spreading; somehow they knew what it really was. Adam refused to believe it was the Apocalypse, but that didn't help him when he got killed.

When Adam thought about how he would die, he thought of dying saving an innocent, or fighting of a group of demons, but never like this. A _djinn?_  Worst part? His fantasy universe was one where his mum was still alive and they lived comfortably in a world where John never decided to visit and supernatural free. He became a doctor and met a tall man with the green eyes and short-cropped hair.

Everything was perfect and even if Adam sometimes doubted it he refused to let go of this world. However it is rather ironic that the ghoul that kills him and his mum during Christmas break in his universe is the man he loves.

__

In most stories that would be it, the end. But not if you are a Winchester -even in disguise- especially if you are a Winchester.

The next time Adam opens his eyes he is in his bed and can hear his mum singing in the kitchen. He closes his eyes and pretends that he is alone in his room. He jolts awake from a voice whispering in his ear about a prophesied war and of Angels walking the earth trying to win it, but they can’t because of two brothers are needed for the war to happen. Both refused the Archangel brothers, but one will say yes in the end, just like their half brother will say yes as well. 

Michael wears Adam once he accepts, Adam doesn't even get to see his mum before his body is dragged to earth to Stull Cemetery. There is talking, more talking and then he feels his body burning away then painfully put back together all in the matter of seconds. After that Adam retreats to his mind preferring that doesn't witness the prophesied battle any more.

__

His soul is shoved and painfully pushed at the seams of his body as they fall. When they hit the ground his body is discarded along with Sam's somewhere in the cage. Together they watch as Michael and Lucifer fight each other, tearing at each other, using every little thing they once knew about  the other.

Sometime pass -centuries- before a light dimmer than Michael's and far dimmer than Lucifer's comes and takes Sam's body. Lucifer screams after it and Adam is not sure if he is angry or what, as his ears bleed and his soul curls around itself he only knows that he doesn't want to hear something like that again.

Lucifer stops fighting after that, choosing to curl himself around Sam soul, helping it glow brighter as it once did. Adam would never admit it but at that moment he sees a side of Lucifer that only Sam knew and years later he would be the only one who understands his decision.

Michael tries to do the same with him, but Adam doesn't want to seek protection after the first bit of pain. So, he stays just outside Adam's reach and talk with him instead. He tells him of happened with his life after Michael stopped coming.

When Death snatches Sam and goes uncaring for Lucifer's pain the heat increase and constricting feel of the cage feels tighter causing Adam has to seek refuge with Michael, and burrow himself deeper between his grace.

It was as if the cage responded to Lucifer's anger and pain, making sure to tighten its hold and prevent any plans of escape.

__

It has already been a hundred centuries and Adam thinks he understands the cage now. According to Lucifer and Michael the cage cuts off all connections they once had with their brothers. The air is suffocatingly hot, the smell of sulphur burns and it feels as if they are suspended in a void. Dark with only the Archangels acting as light source. The cage itself seems to be tuned with Lucifer, seemingly tightening around him as if in warning, always seeping at Lucifer's energy.

Talking with Lucifer as Adam talks with Michael is not as strange as it was as first. Lucifer is a skilled conversationalist, if not tired all the time. The only good thing that comes with being in the cage is the conversations -that and Lucifer and Michael seem to have made amends.

__

Lucifer feels it first, grace shifting in distress and the cage doesn't respond back. Years later cracks start to appear on the wall of the cage and Michael with the help of Lucifer push at it. More years pass and they are dragging themselves, pushing themselves, digging their way through the ground until they are finally there.

It's raining and it doesn't take long before Michael and Lucifer are storming Heaven. Dealing with Metatron and clearing the mess he made takes less than a week.

After that Adam chooses to reside in Heaven with Michael, leaving earth for the supernatural and the Winchesters and Lucifer.

__

Adam is asleep in his own Heaven with Michael next to him, free from all burdens and nightmares. Michael is watching Adam sleeping peacefully, he smiles thinking of a time when he felt only confusion staring at list.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for midam week.
> 
> I would love to thank the lovely Sabrina for encouraging me to continue this.


End file.
